Wilbur's rescue mission part 3: The secret of Maui
Wilbur’s Rescue mission Part 3: The Secret of Maui is a crossover story made by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. I highly recommend that you read the first and second parts first so you can understand what's going on. ''' Wilbur:"Wait, Maui? I thought he was just a made up character!" Wilbur tried to find more craving of Maui and he found a few. He also realized he needed someone to see him, so he made a '''SOS sign using coconuts. Wilbur:"Phew, that was work!" After that, Wilbur tried finding food, he found Mangos and coconuts and ate those. After a while, he tried to find a comfortable place to sleep. It was hard to sleep because of the cold, and Wilbur missed everyone. He missed Shawn the most. He felt like an idiot for diving in the Kakamora zone. After a while, he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Dexter and Violet were upset. Shawn was waiting for them. Shawn:"Is he here?" Violet:"He's not. We had no luck finding him on any island. Zuma couldn't find him either." Shawn:"Ok. I just wanted some one to watch South Park with me." Dexter:"I will!" Violet:"I don't think so, you're only 10." Dexter:" You're only 13 and Shawn's 15!" Shawn:" I'm not watching South Park with a midget." Dexter:"I'm not a midget!" Violet:" How about we all just go to bed?!" Dexter and Shawn:" Fine. Have it your way. Jinx! Jinx again! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx Quad-" Violet:" STOP." Dexter:" Ok, Ok." Shawn:"Someone's got anger issues." Violet went to sleep with Skye and Claire while Dexter went to sleep with Rubble and Zuma, leaving Shawn all alone. Shawn felt lonely and after a while, he fell asleep. The next day, Wilbur woke up and hunted for food. He found some Palm Tree bark. Wilbur:"I wodner what bark tastes like." Wilbur tore the bark off with his teeth and took bite sized out of it. Wilbur:" Not bad." After "breakfast" Wilbur went to go find more Maui carvings. He didn't find any carvings,but,Wilbur found something green. It looked like a token. Wilbur:"Huh. I wonsee what this is." Wilbur took it back to his shelter and went gor a swim to hunt for fish. He succeeded and hunted thirty fish. He ate some for lunch and saved some for dinner. He looked again for carvings. He found some, but they went if Maui, they were of someone else. They were of Moana! Wilbur:"Moana too?! I must be dreaming!" As Wilbur looked at the carving closely, he noticed Moana had a necklace. She a had sometthing attached to it. It looked like the token Wilbur had found earlier. That's when he realized that it was no ordinary token, it was a special one that someone gave to Moana! But who could it be? Be on the lookout for part 4! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies